A Wedding in the Grey Household
by CassieBells
Summary: An article feature on the wedding of Nate Gey to Caitlyn Gellar is released.


Nate's POV

Caitlyn and I had just returned from our fortnight long honeymoon in Puerto Rico, to find a large and thick brown envelope on our table. Mitchie and Shane had been looking after the house whilst we had been gone, making sure the pets did not die of starvation, or that we were over run with mail. I couldn't see any other unopened mail lying around, so it had deliberately been left for us to open.

Carefully I lifted the flap of the envelope open and pulled out the thick contents of the envelope. Glancing quickly at the note attached at the front of what appeared to be an article and some pictures I smiled before calling Caitlyn.

'Caitlyn, Simon's article is here!' I heard a rustling before I saw Catie; my wife, appear looking excited. She walked over and I pulled her into my lap causing her to squeal before I placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Wordlessly I handed her the note Simon had written. Simon was an orphanage that my family had sponsored for years; it was his dream and ambition to become a successful journalist. He wanted to raise the awareness of children who grow up without having a family or a home. Caitlyn had instantly taken a shine to him, especially as she had been orphaned when she was fifteen. One night when we were going through the endless magazine offers for exclusive rights to our wedding, I off handily suggested that maybe we should just have Simon write. Caitlyn being her ever-loving self instantly agreed and sought to find a charitable distributor to who could benefit from any profit that was made. We ended up choosing a charity that helped to prevent child poverty worldwide, much to the disappointment of several large- scale magazines. And the rest was history.

'Nate, could you read it to me please?' Caitlyn asked me, handing the article towards me, snuggling into my chest more. I kissed her head again before beginning to read.

** *****

**A Fairytale Wedding in the Grey Family.**

Nathaniel 'Nate' Jerry Grey and Caitlyn Marie Gellar's wedding that took place earlier this month was an intimate, traditional ceremony that reflected the love and the devotion that radiated between the couple. Taking place in New Jersey, the birthplace and hometown of both the Bride and Groom, the heavy snowfall that fell, a day prior to the event, helped to create the perfect winter scenery that added an even more magical element to the ceremony that the new Mrs. Grey described as being 'surreal'.

It would've been easy as a young and powerful couple, each aged just 22, to become entranced by the normal glitz and glamour that is found in most typical celebrity weddings, to focus more on the wedding as an event rather than a symbolic experience. But this young Hollywood couple is definitely anything other than typical. With maturity beyond their young ages, the couple refuted not only the numerous amounts of magazine deals that were worth millions but also shunned the large scale spectacle unlike many their own age would take.

The groom said '_I've always imagined a small wedding, with the people I love and care about there to share this special moment with me, I like the intimacy. I've never seen the point of having a big wedding, that's when it becomes more about giving a show rather than bonding with someone forever. As long as I ended up having Catie as my wife, I wouldn't care where we married._'

The bride added laughing '_really, I've never been the type of girl who spends her time dreaming about the guy who she's going to marry, what the wedding would be like. Neither have I ever taken love for granted. I believe it's wrong to assume that you will find love, that every relationship you ever have is real love, because when the real deal comes along you realize that it is something so rare and precious and that you are incredibly lucky to experience it, you would do anything in your power to keep it. So when Nate proposed and I accepted, and after I had calmed down from my excitement to realize that would mean I had a wedding to plan, which as Nate would say I really hate planning things, hence the initial suggestion of Vegas, it was the knowledge that this was making what Nate and I already knew official for all to see. That we unconditionally love each other and are each other's for life. As long as I could be Mrs. Nate Grey, I didn't care about anything else.'_

The relatively small invitation of a hundred people to the ceremony hardly came as a surprise, fitting perfect with the simplicity and intimacy the couple wanted. The service was conducted in Caitlyn's old church, we're her parents had married and attended regularly before their tragic deaths when she was fifteen.

Caitlyn said of the choice '_Every girl would want her family to be there, mine could not be their physically and though I knew they're with me everywhere I go, I just felt that I'd be that much closer to them. I know they would've love Nate and it's a shame that they would never know him.'_

The church was uncharacteristically light, with a warm glow emitted from the hundreds of candles decorating the church. Evergreen garlands and a collection of wildflowers decorated the church, providing a natural, rustic, and warm feeling. The bridesmaids, which included Caitlyn's BFF Mitchie Torres and maid of honour all wore matching pale gold dresses designed by Jason Grey's designer wife Ella, carrying matching wildflower bouquets.

The childhood ministers of both Nate and Caitlyn, who both have strong religious ties within their families, conducted the service; the gesture was fitting of the tone and theme behind this wedding. They exchanged two platinum bands that they had personally designed and had engraved with a secret and personal quote.

Caitlyn Grey added about the rings engraving _'its something personal, something special that doesn't need to be shared with everyone to be understood._'

Of the wedding experience Nate was quoted saying '_it had to be the single most important and momentous accomplishment in my life. The moment the wedding march began and I looked down the aisle to see my 'Jersey girl', all dressed in white, walking towards me. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of us, and when she said 'I do', I felt as if nothing,_

_and I mean nothing in the world would ever bring me down. I've never seen a more beautiful bride and I doubt I ever will_'

I personally want to congratulate the happy couple on their marriage. There has never been two people who deserve the happiness and love more than the two of them. The sincerity, kindness and goodness that they have in there hearts is exactly why I know for certain that these two will most definitely last the ends of time.

Forever Naitlyn

***

Caitlyn gave a watery smile as hugged me close. I had to admit that the kid had a way with words and captured the wedding perfectly. It was perfect. Caitlyn picked up the picture he had chosen to go with the article and gasped slightly before smiling and kissing me on the lip. She turned the image around for me to see.

There we were. Facing each other in an embrace, big smiles adorning our faces and our eyes shining with happiness. It hadn't been a planned photo; in fact it had been during our first dance as husband and wife. And it couldn't be anymore perfect. Looking at Caitlyn in my arms, I pressed my lips against hers softly murmuring 'I love you'.

She pulled away slightly and said 'and I love you too.


End file.
